Mirajane Potter: Mage Gal
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: After the Dursley run afoul a group of criminal Loan Sharks in Gotham City, Mirajane Potter is taken in by Billionaire Bruce Wayne. As her time in Gotham grows she can't help but notice something's not adding up around her new family. Just what is going on? She soon finds herself taking up a mantel created to fight evil by her grandmother. Takes Place after third year.
1. Chapter 1

Mirajane Potter, Mage Gal

 _After the Dursley run afoul a group of criminal Loan Sharks in Gotham City, Mirajane Potter is taken in by Billionaire Bruce Wayne. As her time in Gotham grows she can't help but notice something's not adding up around her new family. She soon finds herself becoming part something bigger than she imagine, Takes place after third year._

Chapter One- The New Ward

Alfred Pennyworth looked at Master Bruce's latest charge as she sat in the back seat of the car as he drove them to Wayne Manor. It would seem that Master Bruce couldn't help but take in young youths that reminded him of himself or what he could have become.

His latest charge seemed like she would be quite the challenge for him, more that his last two. She would likely be much harder to connect to that Master Richard and Master Jason were, no one could come out the torture unscathed especially to the degree of damage that she had when Master Bruce and Richard as Batman and Robin had found her.

She was according to them cover in hundreds of small cuts all over her body, she also had several much more severe wounds a large slash across the face reopening an old scar that she's apparently had all her life from an accident as an infant, a deep cut on several of her fingers where the Loan Sharks apparently were in the process of cutting them off likely to send to the police or her relatives.

Once she was able to receive medical attention it soon became touch and go when she nearly died several time with abuse and malnutrition became apparent problems she had.

It became clear that her so called guardians were unfit to care for her as the only thing in her medical history was her birth. That was about the time when Master Bruce stepped in to take her in.

From what they gathered her so called relations had let her take the fall for their failure to pay back the loan sharks of Black Mask. They attempted to skip town while Miss Mirajane was taken hostage and tortured to the point that she was. She was lucky to be alive from everything that was wrong with her and what has happen to her.

Miss Mirajane would have quite the road to recovery to get over what had been dealt to her, for what seemed to be all her life.

As they pulled up to the manor, allowing Miss Mirajane her first look at her new home, Alfred couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he saw the sheer look of amazement that appeared on her face. It reminded him of both Master Richard and Master Jason's faces upon their arrival to the manor. While they had been younger the look on Miss Mirajane's face was still there.

"Miss Mirajane, Welcome to Wayne Manor. Your new home, I'm sure both Master Bruce and Master Richard are waiting your arrival." Alfred told the young black haired teenager as she moved from her position of staring intently at a small chest that fit just right in her lap to looking out the window of the car as Wayne Manor came into view.

"Home? Sure that'll be the day Alfred." the raven haired female said bitterly as he green eyes seemed to be nearly glowing with hidden rage. Rage that reminded the aged butler all too much of Master Jason before and after his last stand with the joker, and them believing that they were nothing but a charity case that would be waiting to be shipped off to an Orphanage once Master Bruce got bored of humoring the tragic orphan.

Mirajane stared wide eyed at Wayne Manor as she got of the car once Alfred parked the car. The manor itself was both beautiful and intimidating in the full moon's light in all it's gothic like glory.

Even after this hellish week everything still felt so surreal, while she wasn't too fond of being some billionaire's charity case, she still felt grateful that Bruce Wayne took her in thus preventing her from being put in the foster system, from now at least.

As she was let in she at to quickly duck when a projectile shot it's way towards her, when she heard something metallic hit the ground behind looking she saw it was a chocolate cake and to the side it's tray.

"Our apologies Mirajane, looks like you'll have to wait before you will get a chance to try Alfred's cooking. Dick heard Alfred park and got excited to greet you" the tall dark haired figure that was Bruce Wayne said as she was looking down at the teenage boy that was maybe older than her by a few months or some if she had to take a guess.

This must be the Richard that Alfred had mentioned several time before they began their way to the Manor.

Bruce Wayne by first appearance seemed like a very stern man, but by this interaction alone she may have been wrong, as he helped the boy who she was guessing was Richard back on his feet.

Mirajane couldn't help it anymore as she began to laugh, she faintly saw them flinch as she did so.

"I can't believe it! This was the last thing I expected when I heard that you became my guardian. I thought you would be some super stuck up jerk! And then there's the fact that I nearly got hit with a cake." Mirajane laughed. "Replace it with a cream pie and we have some good cliche comedy right here."

Mirajane knew at that point she was talking nonsense but for some reason she couldn't help it. Perhaps being the Ward of Bruce Wayne wouldn't be so bad after all.

Author's Note- Here's the reboot of Mage Gal, something I'll be doing with all my story to watch out for the rest.

Questions for Plot Bunny

-Where in the timeline should this story take place? Solo Young Justice or should I add in other things like some of the Batman movie and such. I'm opened for any kind of suggestion

-How should Mirajane figure out or find out that Bruce and Dick are Batman and Robin?

-Any Possible request for pairings? No real promise on this but I thought i should ask.

-How should the magical world be involved in this

-Request for bashing anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Mirajane Potter: Mage Gal

 _After the Dursley run afoul a group of criminal Loan Sharks in Gotham City, Mirajane Potter is taken in by Billionaire Bruce Wayne. As her time in Gotham grows she can't help but notice something's not adding up around her new family. She soon finds herself becoming part something bigger than she imagine, Takes place after third year._

Mirajane's dress for the party-pin/232076187026115200/

Chapter Two- Party

Mirajane frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror on her vanity in her room after Bruce's friend Selena was helping her look presentable for the party that Bruce was throwing.

Bruce always through at around the end of July every year for a charity event for the orphans of Gotham City. Dick had told her that this was one of the few events that he liked since it forced the elite to help those that they would sneer at walking down the street.

Dick had also confessed that he didn't like attending any of these charity balls or elite parties in general because even though he was Bruce's son by law he was still a gypsy charity case to them.

Mirajane had hoped that she was just going to be known as Bruce's second street rat. But she was out of luck since Gotham reporters do their homework and uncovered the information that she had yet to tell Bruce and Dick about.

Her Father's family was filthy stinking rich, about or maybe more than Bruce's fortune. This also led to the rumor that Bruce only took her in for her family money, which after a rather uncomfortable talk with Bruce she knew for a fact wasn't true. To make matters worse they also found out that her father was technically a Lord.

She was hating her life when they broadcasted that in the evening news and put in in the papers.

Back to the present she had been finished dolled by by Selena Kyle and found herself surprised that she managed to actually to make her hair presentable and had taken note on what Selena did.

Her hair was neat and fell down her back in soft waves, looking at herself she found it hard to believe that it was her own reflection looking back at her. Her dress was something that Dick had helped her pick, it was a two piece dress that she liked quite a lot. It was a simple black tank cut dress that went to her knees and seem to wrap around her, there was a small pendant attached to the dress that appeared to be made out of emerald or some other green stone that glittered in the light. She had lucky lucked out on having to wear heels to this event when she proved that heels wouldn't be a good idea for her so she was able to get away with flats.

Now she was in Bruce's Limonese being driven to the her first Gotham Elite Event while wishing she didn't have to go and could have hung out with Barbara Gordon the commissioner's daughter who had been teaching her the ways of computers and showing her some fun games on the computer as well.

She had been at the manor for about a months before this so she had expected the event but had not look forward to the event, it was proven even more when she was greeted with the flashing lights from the many reporters at the entrance of the hall that Bruce would be hosting this thing at.

Soon after their arrival at the hall Gotham Elitist after Elitist began to pour in, it wasn't long before the hall was full of Elitist from Gotham and maybe a few from other surrounding cities.

About an hour in Mirajane was still standing by Bruce's side unsure about what to do, she had been aware of her family's holding but she had managed to appoint a regent in the form of the disowned cousin of her godfather, Andromeda Tonks nee Black before she left Hogwarts. She had no clue on the negations that Bruce was going about with these people and how to do them.

"So you're Wayne's new ward." a female voice said from behind her.

Mirajane turned to see a woman with a dark hair blue eyes and wearing a dark blue dress that was obviously a fraction of the price of most of these people clothing but still looked nice on her, she was also noticing the press pass lanyard on her neck.

She couldn't help but feel her stomach drop at seeing that she was from the press.

"Yes, Mirajane Iris Leo Potter." Mirajane said extending her hand. "And you?"

"Refreshing talking to someone who isn't stuck up. Interesting name. Lois Lane, Daily Planet." the dark haired woman said. "So do you mind if I talk with you, while I was researching you I came across some interesting documents."

"All depends on the question Miss Lane. If i deem it too personal I won't answer." Mirajane said finally after giving the woman a hard stare down.

"UNderstandable, not everyday a rich girl with an actual title comes here. First off I do have to say interesting middle names any story about that, if I remember right Iris means hope." Miss Lane began, starting it off as small talk likely not wanting her to get too nervous.

"My parents didn't want to follow a family tradition or in my father's case start back up, like they usually would. My mother's family had a tradition of naming females after flowers, and my father's Aunt came from a family where they were named after constellations. Their plan had been to give me one or the other. From what I had been told by old friends of theirs they actually started a fight about in the hospital so one of their friends Remus Lupin took it upon himself to write both down on my birth certificate" Mirajane explained she really didn't see any harm in letting them know the history of her name it wasn't anything that could reflect bad on her and by extension Bruce.

"Interesting, sounds like your mother was quite the spitfire." Miss Lane said. "But was it really okay for this Remus Lupin to do that weren't your parents upset."

"That is just putting it lightly I've been told my mother didn't have a filter on her mouth. If she didn't like you, you would know it. It was also something that my father loved about her she didn't let anyone walk over her." Mirajane said " They were only mad for a few hours with him before they realized that they might have taken up days arguing with each other about my middle name which for them would have been ridiculous."

"What can you tell me about your godfather Sirius Black, I've found out that he's wanted for the murder of your parents, a Peter Pettigrew, and 13 other civilians but no arrest or trial records."

That questions had caught her off guard.

"You can't find what never existed. I'm sure you are aware of the terrorist attacks that happened around England around the 1980 to the 1990's. Well my father and mother got on the wrong side of the leader of the group and when that happen my mother found out that she was going to have me so they told only a single friend one they thought no one would expect, and have another play secret keeper so to speak. They had chosen Peter Pettigrew a school friend, Sirius Black was the obvious choice to be their Secret Keeper so they knew that no harm would come to Peter and Sirius had encouraged them to use Peter while knowing that the Terrorist leader would and could kill him to know where my parents were." Mirajane said before stopping to take a breath.

" So if they only told Pettigrew why is your godfather considered the one behind it?"

"Peter betrayed my parents trust. He was part of the terrorist organization and led their leader to my parents, who he killed in cold blood I was already born and there so he tried to kill me but by luck and chance a gas line in the house they were staying in exploded and killed the leader but by chance I was spared any injuries excluding a scar. Sirius had found out about Peter's betrayal and my parents hiding place and stayed long enough to give me to a old friend of my parents by the name of Hagrid, to see that I would get looked after before he returned. I assumed he had plans to find peter and make him see justice. But in short peter had other plans and had rigged a pipeline to exploded while he yelled at Sirius about how he betrayed my parents before cutting off his finger and escaping into the sewers where Sirius was left to tor in prison without a trial because the people in charge were idiots who thought they knew what was right" Mirajane finished with a neutral look on her face while enjoying the look that Miss Lane had once she finished talking to her.

"So England willingly let a lord rot in prison until his escape last summer." Miss Lane asked incredulously. "How did you know all this anyway."

"He managed to get to my school in Scotland and told me everything. He had thought that Peter was somewhere around the area. He was right and managed to catch him only for a Teacher by the name Severus Snape to release him so Sirius wouldn't be able to prove his innocence. When police arrived I told them everything that happened but they must have been paid off or corrupted since they thought I was delusional." Mirajane replied.

Mirajane continued to talk about small little things with Miss Lane allowing Mirajane to know what to send Miss Lane if anything comes out of this talk that could benefit Sirius.

When Miss Lane walked off to talk to Bruce Mirajane found herself wondering over to table that had soda being served in champagne glasses much like the actually champagne that was. She also avoid several teenagers about her age a few years old that seemed to have the familiar look of greed in their eyes.

"So how are you liking being apart of the Elite?" Dick asked pretty much materializing at her side, one of the many things that she got use to at the manor.

"Hate it, drinks are crap, you know people's attention just by looking them in the eye, and I'm clueless about anything business" Mirajane said blandly. "So about How long does Bruce torture us with this, I get the cause and support it I'm just hating the people."

"By experience I would estimate about another hour or so before we can leave." Dick told her after looking at his watch. "So try to stay whelmed in the meantime sis."

Mirajane just signed at Dick's casual murder of the english language but let it go. She had been trying hard to get Dick to talk like a normal person before she let it go and started to do the same thing much to his joy and Bruce's and Alfred's disbelief, but still not as much as Dick.

She soon lost Dick in the crowd but she soon forgot about that problem when something bigger happened in form of the window high above the part causing a panic with glass raining down on the Gotham Elite and the power going out leaving everyone in total darkness.

Before she could move she found herself being grabbed with a hand over her mouth and her arms pinned to her side.

"You might want to follow along if you want to avoid getting hurt" a slightly muffled voice said from behind implying that he was masked.

Mirajane while knowing that non magical verses magical the odds were in favor but she knew that there could be a good chance that he could have a gun which she had no idea if she could use a shield to block it. So she did the smart thing and willingly went with the unknown man.

It was when they walked out the back down that the last thing she saw was the man wearing an odd red mask when he put a cloth over her mouth that had a bitter smelling chemical before she fell unconscious.

Mirajane should have known her luck would have hit her again, and now she's being kidnapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Night on The Town.

Mirajane groaned as she came to, she didn't know how long she was out but she could tell at least this she was going to be having an hard time on escape with her hands bound. With or without magic.

Raising her head she began to look around in the hope of finding something that she could use to get out of this mess, her gut was screaming for her to get out of here and thanks to the past three years at Hogwarts she was learning to listen to the feeling and she planned on splitting when it was possible and her arms and legs weren't tied to a chair.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty is finally up." The red masked man from earlier said to her as he moved into his line of sight.

Mirajane felt her emotionless mask slip on as the Red Masked man stared at her, she couldn't show fear to this man. She lived against tougher odds than a psycho like this she couldn't give him any satisfaction about anything.

The masked man closed in on the distance between them letting the Masked man get inches from her face.

"Look at you. The newest of the Bat Brats. First Dick, then Babs and now you the little entitled princess, what did you beg Bruce to let you in on his child killing crusade?" the Masked man said making no sense.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about. What does Batman have to do with Dick, Babs and Bruce? Who the bloody hell are you anyway!" Mirajane shouted.

The Red masked man seemed to have stopped at the young witch's declaration when he froze for a moment before he started to cackle like a madman.

"What the hell is so funny you psycho!" Mirajane shouted once more becoming unnerved at how the man was acting.

"You don't know. Ha! Bruce is Batman. He might not tell you now but when he does he'll drag you into his pointless little crusade against Gotham's trash. And you'll end up dead with bullets in your head if you are lucky." the masked man said as he began circling her. "You'll be a little solider fighting a war simply because Daddy Dearest told you to."

"You're wrong _Jason_ " Mirajane said before the Masked Man seemed to have snapped as he suddenly had a fist full of herhair that he was pulling her head up with making her face him.

"I'm wrong tell me what am I wrong about." he snarled.

" That I would join Bruce on his crusade just because he told me to. I will only defend Gotham for the good in this city. Nobody will tell me what to do ever again, I live my life the way I will want. So if i put on a mask like Bruce Dick and Babs it will be my choice and no one else's." Mirajane said clenching her teeth.

"You may say that now, But you'll see you'll end up by the side of the dark knight it'll only be a matter of time. So how do you know I was Jason?" the Masked man said as he undid something on his helmet that hissed as he took it off revealing a young man with dark hair with white fringe that framed his blue eyes.

"There may be a chance, but it will be on my time and on my terms, no one else's. I knew you were Jason because I guessed. I've never met you before but all i can say about you is that you have a hell of a grudge against Bruce/Batman. So at this point you could kill me any time you want, so i have nothing to lose at this point." Mirajane said keeping a neutral face. "My only question is want is your problem with Bruce."

"MY PROBLEM is that he let the sorry sack of shit that got me kill live! I can admit that I jumped the gun at chasing after the joker that day. I made a mistake and it cost me." Jason said his grip on her hair loosening some before tightening once more. " But he let the Joker live and I'll never forgive that,"

"I can actually understand why you're so pissed. You were, by the sound of it brutally murder and the guy is still breathing air. I feel the same about the guy who killed my parents" Mirajane said

"It's sounds like you are Bruce if we're making comparisons." Jason quipped in.

"Yeah, point there but the point is that the guy only came after them because of me and now my parents are dead while the man who killed them is still out there as an disembodied spirit who still wants me dead for no reason that I know of. So truth be told I want the rotten bastard as much as you want the Joker dead so yeah I can understand of the feeling of wanting someone dead and someone who had the power to stop them didn't do."

"Disembodied spirit?" Jason asked with a tilt of his head.

"Don't worry about that, anyway you have to understand about how Bruce must have felt. I'm sure that Bruce wants nothing more than to kill the Joker but to be honest I think he's scared to kill the clown bastard." Mirajane pipped

Jason just looked at her like she had a third head before throwing his head back laughing.

" Bruce Wayne, The Batman scared."Jason scoffed. "Whatever tea you have been drinking I think you need to lay off it's obviously making you crazy."

"Not everyone can kill so easily, everyone has lines that they are determined to never cross. No matter what for Bruce it's killing. Taking a life is never easy."Mirajane said trying to reason with her captor. "He must be afraid of what he'll become if he steps over that line."

Whatever Jason was going to say next was lost to her as suddenly she was free from her restraints and was now across the room by the window with Jason holding a gun to her head as the door was breaking off it's hinges as the City's Dark Knight burst into the room.

If Mirajane was honest with herself she could have thought it was the coolest thing to actually see, especially since she really couldn't remember the first time she was saved by Bruce/Batman and Dick/Robin (if Jason was telling the truth) thanks to blood loss, but the coolness of the moment was ruined with her life being threatened in the form of Jason holding a gun to her head.

"It's been nice chatting Mira, but time to get this show on the road." Jason said before he threw her out of the window before beginning to open fire at Bruce before following her down in the free fall. "Catch us if you can Bruce!"

Once thrown out of the window Mirajane took a second to thank whatever god was out there that was a much shorter building for her to land out and not be a pancake on the sidewalk or alleyway. The landing was rough but she was alive, she attempted to run but once again Jason seemed to be a step ahead as she was now more or less being dragged across the tops of buildings. She had a feeling this would be lasting a while.

Mirajane let out a hiss as she sat down on the ambulance's rear with a blanket wrapped around her shivering form. It had been three hours since her abduction from Bruce's Charity ball, and it ended with her taking a dip in the Gotham bay after jumping off a bridge to avoid being turned into swiss cheese by Jason or Red Hood (as he is known in Gotham now) who apparently had planned running her ragged through Gotham with the Dark Knight chasing them only for the night to end when she had a bullet in her head. But he didn't take into account that she would be willing to do something crazy like jumping off a Bridge that was over 250 feet in the air.

After all this she was just glad to be alive and not covered in bullet wounds. After her jump being near freezing and sore was something that she could live with.

She looked over to where Bruce was talking to Commissioner Gordan, Barbara's dad, and couldn't help but wonder if what Jason was saying true was Bruce Batman? If he was did that mean Barbara and Dick were Batgirl and Robin?

The raven haired teen just let out a sigh as she tried to sort through the night in her head, it was just all too confusing.

"So Mira how you feeling?" Dick asked materializing beside her.

"Good considering I pretty much skinned my legs with a psychopath threatening to shoot my brains on the pavement to seen a message to the Batman. Before I took a dip in Gotham bay salt water with bleeding legs." Mirajane said as she clutched the blanket around her tighter. "Although I can wait till we can leave so I can change into something warm and get out of soaking wet clothes."

"Your blunt honesty you're definitely going to be okay." Dick grinned.

"Don't worry Mirajane we're done here so we can go home and you can get into something dry." Bruce said interrupting anything that Mirajane was going to say next.

Both Mirajane and Dick nodded. The car ride back to the manor was quite, with Mirajane avoiding any questions about the Red hood with claims of being tired and confused by everything that went down.

Within the hour of being back at Wayne Manor Mirajane took a hot shower and got into some warm clothing and found her falling asleep soon after while trying to think if she confront Bruce and Dick about what Red Hood aka Jason Todd had told her. When she woke up it was a little past midnight and her window was open.

upon checking around her room to make sure that Jason wasn't about to pop out of nowhere for about round of keep away for Batman she saw a note that was written in her journal that was suppose to be sitting on her desk on the opposite side of the room was now on the window seal being what kept the window open. she picked it up and closed the window confused about what was going on more so when she realized her jornal felt heavier than it was suppose to be.

Inspecting it she saw it was caused by some blade sticking out of the middle. opening it up she saw it was a batarang and a note from Jason.

 _ **So Little Raven I figured after tonight you still wouldn't be believing that Brucie is the big bad bat so I thought I should tell you how to get to the cave to prove that I'm right. Go to the clock in the main hall on the ground floor and turn the hands to 11:30 and wait for a click before trying to move the clock. After that there will be a door with a keypad type in the date 0626 then follow the stairs after that you should believe everything I've told you then.**_

That was how Mirajane soon found herself following the note to find out once and for all if what Red Hood said was true about Bruce or not. Was Bruce really Batman or not?

She took the Batarang and her grandmother's special gloves on the chance that Jason was going to take the chance to finish off 'making his point to Bruce'.

She slowing crept down the hallway making her way to the stairs making sure to stay as quiet as she could and thanking her lucky stars that her room was oddly the closest to the stairs. Which allowed her to get to the clock with ease.

Mirajane felt her heart pick up as she began to move the clock hands to say 11:30, once done she waited to hear a click which happened just moments after she finished positioning the hands. sliding the clock had been an easy task as she finished following the directions for access to the near mythical batcave.

Once the staircase was in sight Mirajane was surprised when her heart wasn't popping out of her chest yet. She walked down the stair into the damp chilly air half expecting someone or something to pop out.

When she reached the last step she seemed to have activated the motion sensors for the lights (hopefully only the lights) as the apparent cave was suddenly lit up with a dim light.

The young Witch quickly noticed the cylinders off to the side that held various customs that she was quick to see where the costumes of Gotham's masked heroes. There were Batman, Batgirl, and two different Robin costumes.

"So you finally found the cave?" Bruce's voice said from behind her, making her jump and turn around on her heel in surprise.

What greeted her was Bruce looking at her in exsasprations, Dick grinned like the imp he is, and Barbara looking impressed.

"Um, this may not help but case but it was more I was told then I found." Mirajane said hesidently. "Jason/ Red Hood stunk into the manor and put a not in my journal telling me about this place. He seems to want me to see you as the bad guy."

Bruce seemed to be even more displeased about the situation.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Mirajane said before Barbara and Dick just looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh yeah."

Here's the next installment for the crazy in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Choices

Mirajane's apparent punishment for listening to Jason was pretty much being drilled by Bruce in Batman mode about everything that went on between them during her kidnapping during the party, and not being able to have any of Alfred's cookies (which she really enjoyed) for the next week.

While from her past talks with Hermione about how her parents had punished her in the past she knew that it could have been worse. While she was upset about the no cookies she couldn't help but feel this odd satisfaction feeling in her chest.

Maybe it was the fact she had a reasonable guardian now, she did something bad/ possibly dangerous and she got punished for it.

That was about three days ago, her ban on the cookies lasting a week, and seeing how Barbara had plans with friends that made Mirajane want to scratch her eyes out the witch was in the gym doing what she's been doing a lot when she had nothing to do, practice the gymnastics that Dick had been teaching her and thinking about Dick, Bruce and Barbara's nightly activities, of being vigilantes for this city.

She didn't know why but she just couldn't stop thinking about all the psychopaths they had faced while in their night personas. All the stories that she had read had about them facing the joker, scarecrow, poison ivy and other of Gotham's Villains. They put them behind bars without crossing the line that Jason could so easily cross, with the hope that they would stay there.

They brought hope to a city that would be over run without them. They fought for the city to make criminals pay for their crimes and for the hope that one day the city would one day be permently free of of their influnce.

"I know that look I do hope that you are not thinking of joining master Bruce and Master Dick in their nightly activives. Miss Mirajane." Alfred said from behind her as she was going for a handstand on the balance bar.

Mirajane got down from the the handstand and turned to face the Manor's Bulter. He had a look of sadness and understanding as he looked at her.

"I'll be honest Alfred, I am seriously thinking about it. But I'm going to take my time to deciced, I'm not stupid I know there is a big chance of getting hurt and killed so I also know if I do this I need to be in it 100%. Gotham already has enough problems already, they don't need an crappy hero who doesn't care on top of this." Mirajane said looking the aged bulter in the eyes.

"I am glad that you are mature enough to realize the dangers of chosing this kind of life. When you came to live at the manor I had feared you would chose this life because you felt you own Master Bruce a debt of gratitude." Alfred told her.

"I've always had a bit of a saving people thing so I think it was bound to happen anyway. I at least don't have to worry about a name and a costume." Mirajane said with a grin as she made light of the situation

"You have thought that far ahead?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Vigilantee legacy. Started by my grandmother. Ever heard of Mage Gal?"

"Faintly a Magic user that Master Bruce was barely able to find any information on much less deduce who she could be, none of the other magic users in the Justic League had ever encountered her enough to know her real name. I take the first was your grandmother?"

"Yep. From what I could tell from her journals that she left my mother who left them to me, she avoided other heroes as her own little game, and the fact she wanted to be more like an Urban Legend and not known like the Justice Society to give herself the element of surprise." Mirajane said with an odd feeling of pride for her grandmother.

"So you are a magic user as well I take it?" Alfred asked looking pointedly at her.

"Yeah I have been planning to tell you guys but how exactly do you tell someone you can do real magic. My Aunt knew before I knew and hated my guts for it. I didn't want to spill my family secret, I guess you could call it, before I knew Bruce and Dick were vigilante themselves. I guess when Bruce and Dick get back I'll tell them I have magic" Mirajane said as she began to feel the strain of being in a handstand for so long, and the blood rushing to her head.

"And?" Alfred prompted as she put herself back on her feet.

"I'll also tell him I'll be thinking about taking up my Grandmother's mantel" Mirajane finished resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

As the aged butler was walking away Mirajane could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face.

Mirajane knew she would have to figure out about America's magical laws and how or if they tracked underaged magic. She had a feeling that they couldn't track her magic if she used the magic that her grandmother designed from what she knew they couldn't track.

A grin found it's way on the young witch's face as she thought about what the British Ministry would do if any of the Magical Heroes from the Justice League or any other team operated in the British Isles.

They thought wiping the memory of magic was enough, and that non magicals wouldn't question the gap but she noticed that lately there had been an uprise in sudden memory loss, it had made the news in England several times.

America had the sense to replace the incidence of magic with something else, she wasn't all that sure about other country.

Leaving the gym she decided that it was time for a shower before she was late for dinner, even though it was only the two of them in the manor at the moment Alfred was still so punchional about being on time for dinner.


End file.
